Kuma
About Kuma Kuma is from Stardancer and Geo's second litter. Every time Kuma chases away five bears he gains an ancestor blessing due to his name meaning "bear" in Japanese. Willow is his mate. Testing the Strength of Young Wolves Spirit is his companion wolf. Appearance Kuma is a red-brown wolf. He has a tint of gray, from his mother, on his back. He s black ears and a black tipped tail. He is a large wolf and is incredibly . Personality He is very protective of his pups and organized, getting all his pups back together after they were scattered very far apart in his second litter. Kuma is a very kind and loving wolf often being silly like Sol. He is very caring towards his mate Willow as well. Litters First Litter - Challenging "Here the wolf pup spirits are more serious with a glint of sneaky playfulness. They tend to stalk tails and ears from the shadows!" Kuma's first litter was born in Birth of Sly Wolf Pups of the Shadows during the Sorrow of the Storms Event. Just Prior to their birth, an elk they were hunting along the river turned on Kuma and pinned him underneath the water, drowning him. Nightwatch - 'Nightwatch is a male. He is a gray color with tints of tan. He is said to have an affinity to the night(a reference to his name). '''Sky - '''Sky is a female. She is a dark gray pup. She has a very adventurous personality, known for doing things such as walking into Kuma's mouth whilst he was fighting off a cougar. 'Usagi - 'Usagi is a female. She is the tan-colored, her fur resembling her father. Her name means "rabbit" in Japanese. Chosen as heir. 'Clover - 'Clover is a female. She has tan fur, similar to Usagi. Clover is a very sly and sneaky wolf and liked being by herself when growing up. Second Litter "''By the riverside a group of wolf pups has found a duck nest and is happily eating the eggs, chasing fragments and feathers. They are friendly, adventurous, gluttons!" Kuma's second litter was born in Egg-Loving Gluttonous Wolf Pups during the Sorrow of the Storms event. The second litter had the challenge of eating all of the elk carcasses before leaving for the Summer hunting grounds. The pups were gluttonous wolf pups. 'Hunter '- Hunter is the fighter of the pups. He is a dark reddish brown like Luna and tends to be rough, often tackling his siblings. 'Robin '- Robin is the only girl in this litter. She is a dark gray more like Willow. She has a special ability with chasing away eagles. She tends to be the submissive wolf pup, often being the last to receive food. '''Drift - Drift is a dark brown male in the second litter. He tended to be the one to attract predators once being targeted by a stranger wolf. Rush - Rush is a brown a gray male wolf and the playful one. Often he and Drift would wrestle with each other. Third Litter - Challenging "At the edge of the grassy plains a group of wolf pups sits in stillness, watching the sun rise and the dawn light shimmer across their dark pelts." Kuma's third litter was born in'' A Reborn Dawn during the Sorrow of the Storms Event. They had the challenge of chasing away three stranger wolves from the Dark Druid wolf pack, led by Scarlett and accompanied by Kuma's sister Aura. With Kuma's success, Saddle Meadows was renamed the Skyridge Den in honour of the pack. At the summer hunting grounds, Spirit prophesied (credit - PixelSwift) that in the next year all the elk except those at the Aspen Den would sicken and become diseased. It was then decided that the pack would change dens and relocate to Aspen for when Spirit raised his own pups. '''Toklo' - Toklo is a brown male. Name means "Bear" in Japanese Flare II - Flare is a brown male. Dawn II - Dawn is a reborn pup of Eclipse and Twilight. She has a very dark brown coat. Drowned but was brought back by an Ancestor Blessing. [[Pebbles|'Pebbles']] - Pebbles is a white female who was chosen for the Side Quest. One Ancestor Blessing was used to revive her she was attacked by a coyote. Has a penchant for constantly ending up in danger. Trivia * Kuma and Willow's spirit wolf is Spirit. * Kuma is the first wolf to have a special ability - for every 5 bears he chases off, Kuma will gain an ancestor blessing for his pack ** This ability came from the fact that his name means bear Category:Wolves Category:Starry Skies Pack